The present invention relates to Christmas lights and more particularly to a Christmas light which can be combined with additional aspects in order to achieve greater decoration effect.
Typical Christmas light as shown in FIGS. 1-3 comprises a base 2, a bulb 1 axially engaged into the base with a pair of lead-in wires 11 extending out and attached to the lateral side of the bottom of the base and a socket 40 for receiving the base 2 and having a pair of slots symmetrically formed in opposing inner walls to respectively receive a pair of conduct plate 461 of a pair of electrical wires 402. The base 2 has a plurality of longitudinal ribs 23 to define a plurality of spaces 22 therebetween for dispersing heat from the bulb 1 and a tubular extension 24 under the ribs 23 within which is a notch 25. This type of Christmas light is featured in heat dispersing but lacks waterproof device and could not combine with additional aspects.